


Fun for the Whole Family

by YourMonarch



Series: Playtime! [4]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, dd/lg, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys loves getting special attention from his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun for the Whole Family

**Author's Note:**

> Well I felt like I was sucking REALLY BAD at writing recently (hence the reason why i haven't posted any good Borderlands fics in a while), so I wrote this really short smut drabble.
> 
> I threw this into the Playtime series because of the heavy daddy kink going on in it, and I just needed something to get me into the mood for a much bigger, more plot filled DD/lg fic I plan on making for these two soon!

Rhys’ face was hot - a lot more warm than it had been the whole day. And it wasn't because the sun had been beating down on them especially hard that particular day, no, it was because of his daddy. He was pounding into him with his big, yummy cock, making Rhys close his eyes tight and gasp for air because it was all just _too much_  for him. It felt good, with the pulsing of skin against skin, with Jack reaching up above him to grip onto the headboard, so Rhys could lean up and try to wrap his pretty pink lips around his nipples and suck as much as he could. Sometimes his daddy was face to face with him, so he could grab onto Rhys’ cheeks and stare into his mismatched eyes, telling him what a good boy he was, just like he was right now.

“You want my cock? Tell Daddy how much you want it, Rhysie-” Jack cut himself off with a harsh grunt, both hands clamped down tight on either side of Rhys’ head, one of his thumbs popped right into the boy’s mouth, so he could suck on it hungrily. His hips rolled up smooth, but rapidly so, creating a burn in his thighs and gut that made him want to climax then and there. He had to wait for his greedy boy to come first, though.

“Daddy, please, please, fill up my kitty with all your cum! I want to feel it inside me, _please_ , harder!” Rhys cried, some of his speech unintelligible because of his lazy tongue lolling around Jack’s thumb in his mouth. He kept sucking, sometimes biting out of sheer ecstasy and lack of control, trying to shove his hips down with all he could to get more of that delicious dick inside of him. His hole was thoroughly opened, earlier having two small vibes and Jack’s entire fist inside his pussy, massaging his insides to a malleable mess of sensitive nerves. Rhys knew he’d be shivering for _days_  just thinking about his prep for this moment right now.

Jack pulled down his sub’s jaw with his thumb, watching Rhys obediently open his mouth and keep it wide open for whatever his daddy had planned. First it was his tongue, licking over Rhys’ teeth and gums, sometimes rubbing wet  over the other’s needy lips. With his boy’s mouth stretched so far open, easy to see him swallowing down his saliva and choking on his own yelps of pleasure, it was hard not to imagine fucking his cock down that throat for a second time that day.

With another whiney plea, no actual speech, just a noise that urged Jack on even more, Rhys felt one spine jolting thrust and felt a hungry bite on his lip. He raised his knees up to his chest, bent in two because of how rough and excited his daddy was today, and almost choked when he felt Jack spit into his open mouth. It wasn't an accident or a mistake - Jack _loved_  to make Rhys taste him. He always made sure to rub it over his tongue and spread the taste all around his mouth before swallowing it down and moaning for more. Jack pulled his fingers out from Rhys’ mouth and latched both hands onto the top of his baby’s head, grabbing handfuls of auburn locks and tugging for a solid grip.

“ _Fuck_ , Daddy’s so hard for you, Baby,” Jack snarled into the boy's neck, licking and nipping at a bulging vein that throbbed as fast as could be. Rhys squealed above him clawing at his back like some cat in heat, toes curling in a daze. He was _so_ close to coming, knowing this orgasm would likely be dry since he had came not too long before this.

With Jack pulling his baby’s head back and thrusting as hard as he could, it was a wonder how he wasn't getting some sort of minor whiplash. Rhys was too lost in his head to care. _"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,_  I'm go- nna cum, _please_ ,” Rhys practically sobbed, eyes rolling back, lids barely staying open a peep to watch his dom completely wreck him.

Jack continued fucking his boy with such vigor that he nearly came at the sound of such cute whimpers and cries. With just a glance at Rhys’ face, Jack felt his balls get tight and his stomach clench. _Fuck._  “God damn- Sugar, I love it when your face gets all fuckin’ stupid,” Jack moaned, one hand stroking down his sub’s smooth face, keeping his eyes trained on the look his baby was giving off. Absolutely _gone_. “You look so fuckin’ hot when you take my cock, Baby, your eyes cross and- _Shit_ , you make Daddy wanna wreck your little cunt _over and over_  again,” Jack’s hips stuttered as Rhys clenched down hard on his dick, hearing the loudest damn scream he had in awhile.

Rhys closed his eyes and drug his fingers up Jack’s tender back, all the way up to his neck, feeling bits of scraped skin get caught beneath his nails without a care in the world. “Da- _Mm_ , it feels s- so, so good, _thank you!_ ” He bellowed, opening his mouth wide again - for a kiss, for fingers, he didn't care, he just _wanted_  it as he shivered in waves of his orgasm.

Jack shoved two fingers into the boy's awaiting mouth, feeling them get sucked on like Rhys’ little life depended on it, and _finally_  he came. He thrust up hard into the wet, squishy heat of his baby’s boypussy and let his load go. Thick shots of white mess filled Rhys and even dripped out around the sides to coat Jack’s base in a sticky, milky mess.

The pair both made their bouts of sucking on salty flesh and moaning in each other's ears about how beautiful the other was, both half asleep but still instinctively twitching their hips in a post-coitial haze. Jack cursed and Rhys mewled sweetly as the two of them finally separated, the younger of them feeling a gush of hot cum dribble down his cheeks and onto the bed sheets. A mess _Jack_ had to clean later.

“I love you, Daddy, I love you a lot,” Rhys mumbled, feeling Jack already beginning to rub at his skin with a wipe from the package of wetnaps they kept on their bedside table. Soon he'd be massaging his thighs and tummy and back and-

“I love you too, Pumpkin. Get some sleep.”

Well… Okay. Maybe he’d nap, first.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Now that I mentioned fisting, I really wanna make a fic centered around Rhys getting Jack's entire MAN HAND up his-
> 
> How would you guys feel about a fisting fic between these two???
> 
> Leave your comments down below, all feedback is appreciated! (-:


End file.
